creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fußspuren des Teufels
Nach einer wahren Begebenheit. ---- 7. Februar 1855. Seit dem frühen Morgen tobt der Sturm über Devonshire, einer Grafschaft im Südwesten Englands. Sturm ist nicht das richtige Wort, es ist ein Orkan, ein Tornado! Ein Ausbruch der Elemente, den noch niemand in der Gegend so erlebt hat. Wie alle Leute haben sich die Matthews in ihrem Haus verbarrikadiert und warten nun auf das Ende dieser unglaublichen Entfesselung aller Naturkräfte. Lester und Elisabeth Matthews sind recht wohlhabende Bauern. Sie betreiben Viehzucht in der weiteren Umgebung des Dorfes Blayford. Elisabeth ist damit beschäftigt, ihre zwei Kinder zu beruhigen: Jimmy, 12 Jahre alt, und Bobby, gerade 10 geworden. Aber zum Glück fürchten sich die Jungen nicht so sehr. Sie haben keine Angst um sich - sie machen sich vor allem Sorgen um ihren Hund "Black", der verschwunden ist, seitdem der Sturm angefangen hat. "Mummy, sag, was glaubst du denn, wo Black ist?" "Keine Ahnung Bobby! Aber er hat sich bestimmt irgendwo verkrochen und wartet genauso wie wir, bis der Sturm vorbei ist." "Er kommt aber zurück, ja?" "Sicher doch, mach dir keine Sorgen." Unterdessen geht Lester, der Vater, mit Hammer und Nägeln herum und überprüft, ob die Bretter, mit denen er Türe und Fenster verrammelt hat, auch wirklich festsitzen. Er klettert sogar die Leiter in der Zimmerecke hoch und steigt auf den Dachboden: Dort kracht es entsetzlich! Es wird langsam Nacht, und der Sturm legt sich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil - er tobt stärker und stärker. Das grünliche Licht der Petroleumlampe macht das Warten noch unheimlicher. Der Hof der Matthews steht vereinzelt auf einer Anhöhe und bietet dem Unwetter eine vorzügliche Angriffsfläche. Ab und zu erschüttert ein schwerer, dumpfer Stoß das ganze Gebäude. Ist es ein Ast oder sogar ein Baum, der vom Wirbelwind wie ein Streichholz weggefegt wird? Werden die Dachziegel halten? Wer weiß, wie verheerend es jetzt draußen zugeht, wieviel Unglück gerade geschieht!? Ob das Haus überhaupt standhält? Die junge Frau verliert langsam die Nerven: "Lester! Du... ich habe Angst, es klingt wie das Geheul von tausend Hexen!" "Sei still! Denk doch an die Kinder! Nimm dich zusammen!" Elisabeth Matthews schaut hinüber zu den beiden Jungen, die ganz still am Tisch sitzen. Angst? Nein... auf alle Fälle verspüren sie sicher weniger als die Mutter. Jimmy - mit seinem karottenroten Struwwelkopf - sieht sogar wie immer ein bißchen frech aus. Er ist kein Angsthase, und jetzt ist er eher aufgeregt als wirklich unruhig. Und Bobby, der Jüngere, er nimmt die Dinge mit Gelassenheit. Das entspricht seiner Natur: Er war schon immer überlegter und ernsthafter. Er murmelt vor sich hin und bedenkt, was wohl mit Black sei. Es wird eine sehr lange Nacht, denn keiner denkt daran, schlafen zu gehen. Wie auch bei dem unheimlichen Gejaule? Und die Zeit vergeht langsam, sehr langsam! 8. Februar 1855. Um 5 Uhr morgens, urplötzlich, legt sich der Sturm. Auf das Heulen des Windes folgt Stille - mehr als Stille: Es ist, als ob alle Geräusche mit einem Schlag verschwunden wären, als ob irgendetwas sie erstickt hätte. Die Matthews rennen zum Fenster, schauen durch die Ritzen der Bretter und staunen: Es schneit, es schneit so große Flocken, wie sie noch nie welche gesehen haben! Und vorallem unglaublich dicht! Eine weiße Mauer. Gegen 6 Uhr morgens hören sie einen Schrei draußen, ein herzzereißenden, kurzen Schrei. Und gleich darauf wieder diese unheimliche Stille... Ja, es ist so unwirklich still, dass man es hört! Sofort rufen die beiden Jungen wie aus einem Mund: "Black! Black!" Da gibt es keinen Zweifel: Das war das Geheul eines Hundes. Aber wo? Schwer zu sagen. Bestimmt ganz nah. Und schon stürzen Jimmy und Bobby zur Tür, doch ihr Vater hält sie zurück: "Nein, ihr geht jetzt nicht nach draußen!" "Aber Black? Es war doch Black! Daddy, bitte!" "Kein Aber. Ihr wartet bis es nicht mehr schneit!" Und sie warten zwei Stunden lang. Gegen 8 Uhr hört es genau so abrupt auf zu schneien, wie es begonnen hatte. Lester Matthews schaut durch die Fensterläden, wartet noch eine Weile, erst dann entriegelt er die Tür. Das Schauspiel draußen ist verblüffend: Der Sturm ist einem blauen Himmel und einer strahlenden Sonne gewichen. Und auch die dicke Schneedecke ist erstaunlich. In dieser Gegend ist man so etwas nicht gewohnt. Jimmy und Bobby sind schon entwischt. "Blaaack! Black!" Die Mutter wollte sie noch zurückhalten, aber zu spät. "Lester! Du lässt sie allein hinausgehen?!" "Sicher doch... was soll ihnen schon passieren? Der Sturm ist ja vorrüber." Da irrt sich Lester Matthews. Was ihnen ein paar Minuten später zustößt, ist so ungewöhnlich, dass die Leute noch heute davon reden und bestimmt noch lange davon reden werden. Durch die eisige Kälte ist der Schnee ganz hart geworden. Jimmy und Bobby laufen ums Haus. Nichts! "Du! Der Backofen!" Und schon rennen sie los. In der Nähe vom Haus steht eine kleine Holzbaracke mit einem Backofen drin. Black verkriecht sich oft dort. Die Kinder rutschen auf der eisigen Fläche, da schreit plötzlich der Jüngere: "Da! Da! Guck!" Auf dem Schnee liegt ein kleiner blutiger Haufen und ein paar Büschel schwarzer Haare. "Black! Aber wer... wer hat das getan?!" Der kleine Bobby zittert am ganzen Körper. "Bestimmt ein Wolf!" "Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ein Wolf reißt ein Tier nicht so... schau doch, er ist zerstückelt... so als wäre Black mit einer Axt zerhackelt worden... Black!" Aber Bobby schaut nicht hin, er rennt völlig verstört los. Nach einigen Metern bleibt er stehen und schreit wieder: "Jimmy, Jimmy, komm, komm schnell! Schau mal!" Jimmy steht auf, geht zu seinem Bruder, der fassungslos auf dem Schnee kniet: "Was ist? Was starrst du denn so?" "Diese Abdrücke da, von einem Huftier!" "Komisch. Es sieht aus wie... wie die Hufe eines kleinen Pferdes." "Nein! Die Abdrücke sind viel zu klein! Außerdem sind es nur zwei! Also muss es ein Tier sein mit nur zwei Pfoten!!" "Aber Jimmy! Kein Huftier geht auf zwei Beinen!" Auf einmal ist der kleine Bobby ganz still. Ein Gedanke oder auch nur ein Bild geht ihm durch den Sinn: "Das ist der Teufel! Komm weg von hier!" Aufgeschreckt von ihren Kindern entdecken Mr. und Mrs. Matthews ein paar Minuten später die seltsame Spur im Schnee. Auch sie haben so etwas noch nie gesehen. Die Abdrücke haben die Form eines kleinen Pferdehufs und folgen in gerader Linie aufeinander in ganz genauen Abständen von 25 Zentimetern. Mathematisch genau. Was kann das sein - ein ganz kleiner Zweifüßler mit Hufen, der mit kleinen aber genauen Schritten einer Linie entlang geht, die wie mit dem Lineal gezogen ist? Aber das ist noch nicht alles! Die Abdrücke zeigen eine weitere rätselhafte Besonderheit: Wenn ein Tier oder ein Mensch im Schnee geht, tritt sich der Schnee fest... hier ist es aber nicht so. An den Stellen der Hufe ist der Schnee verschwunden, als wäre er unter einem glühenden Eisen weggeschmolzen, oder als wäre er mit einer scharfen Ausstechform herausgeschnitten! Lester Matthews schüttelt nur noch den Kopf. Das hier, das gibt es nicht! "Verfolgen wir die Spur. Ich muss wissen, was das ist!" Die Spur jedoch führt nach beiden Seiten. Mr. Matthews beschließt, in Richtung des Dorfes zu gehen. Es ist der Beginn einer fantastischen Reise ins Unbekannte. Die Spuren sind nicht nur vollkommen gerade ausgerichtet, sie sind auch vollkommen regelmäßig. Die Abdrücke folgen einander immer im gleichen Abstand, was auch kommt, wie bei einem Tapetenmuster. Ob das Gelände eben ist oder abschüssig, ob über Felder oder durch die Wäldchen, es ist immer derselbe unveränderliche Trott. "Guck Daddy... hier!" Die beiden Kinder laufen aufgeregt vor ihrem Vater hin und her und zeigen ihm ihre verrücktesten Entdeckungen. Da, mitten auf einem Feld, ist das "Tier" auf einen Mühlstein gestiegen und wieder hinuntergehüpft - nur um nicht von der geraden Linie abweichen zu müssen. Dort hat es sich durch ein dickes Gestrüpp gezwängt. Und kerzengerade läuft die Spur auf der anderen Seite weiter. Kilometerweit hat das seltsame "Tier" unvorstellbare Leistungen vollbracht: Es hat eine 4,50 Meter hohe Mauer überwunden, ist über Dächer gelaufen, ist sogar durch ein 15 Zentimeter rundes, langes Entwässerungsrohr hindurchgeschlüpft. Ab und zu - ohne ersichtlichen Grund, da keinerlei Hindernis in Sicht - ist es schräg in eine andere Richtung weitergegangen, aber immer geradeaus und offenbar ist es auch nie stehengeblieben, niemals ist es schneller oder langsamer gelaufen, nie ist es umgekehrt. Die Familie Matthews kommt langsam zum Ziel... die Spur führt in das Dorf Blayford hinein. Der Sturm scheint hier noch wilder getobt zu haben: Auf den Straßen liegen Dachziegel und abgerissene Fensterläden, Bäume und Trümmer aller Art. Den Glockenturm der Kirche hat es weggerissen. Aber die Einwohner des ganzen Dorfes, die sich vor dem Friedhof um Pfarrer und Bürgermeister geschart haben, reden zwar lebhaft und sehr aufgeregt miteinander - aber nicht etwa über die verheerenden Schäden! Sie sprechen über was ganz anderes. Lester Matthews, immer noch auf den Boden starrend, kommt vor der Friedhofspforte an. Und richtet sich fassungslos auf. Das gibt es doch nicht! Wo bleibt die Spur? Weg. Nichts mehr. Die kleinen gespaltenen Füße sind bis hierher gelaufen und nicht weiter. Am Eingang zum Friedhof hat sich das "Tier" anscheinend in die Lüfte erhoben! Endlich merkt Lester Matthews, dass er nicht alleine hier steht - vor dem Rätsel. Und ihm ist klar, dass alle Dorfbewohner aus demselben Grund hier versammelt sind. Bei allen hat das rätselhafte "Wesen" seine Spuren hinterlassen, und alle haben eben diese irrsinnigen Spuren bis zum Friedhof verfolgt. Matthews geht zum Geistlichen: "Herr Pfarrer, glauben Sie vielleicht, es war der Teufel?" "Ich weiß nicht mehr als Sie, mein Sohn. Ich kann nur sagen, dass diese Sache hier unser aller Verstand übersteigt." Der Fall war nicht nur dem Pfarrer, dem Bürgermeister und den Bürgern von Blayford zu hoch, er war auch den Polizisten zu hoch, die ihn kurz darauf untersuchten. Das Phänomen ist ja wirklich von irritierender und unglaublicher Weiträumigkeit. Es erstreckt sich über eine quadratische Fläche von etwa 30 km Seitenlänge. In diesem Gebiet von gut 1000 Quadratkilometern ist der mit Hufen versehene Zweifüßler eine Strecke von 160 Kilometern gehüpft - und dies von dem Augenblick an, als es zu schneien aufhörte bis zur Entdeckung der Spuren - also in höhstens einer Stunde! Mit seinen kleinen 25 Zentimeter langen Schritten ist er ab und zu schräg und ganz abrupt abgewichen, aber nie hat er eine Kurve gemacht - fast alle Gärten und Höfe der Umgebung hat er besucht. Keine Hecke, keine Mauer, kein natürliches Hindernis, kein Fluss hat ihn aufgehalten - ja sogar eine dreieinhalb Kilometer breite Flussmündung hat er überquert. Ist er geschwommen... oder ist er drüber geflogen? Übrings - wenn man vom Hund der Matthews absieht, und wer weiß, ob er überhaupt für dieses Massaker verantwortlich ist - hat er sich nicht wie ein wildes reißendes Tier benommen. Er hat eben nur diesen unwarscheinlichen Trab absolviert! Die Journalisten, die von überall herbeigeeilt sind, können dies alles nur bestätigen. In den folgenen Tagen ist das Wetter weiterhin kalt und trocken. Die Abdrücke bleiben vollständig erhalten, und es werden bis zum Tauwetter ganz genaue Beobachtungen angestellt. Was ist eigentlich geschehen? Gibt es eine Erklärung für "das Rätsel von Devonshire"? Nach all den polizeilichen und wissenschaftlichen Studien ist der Moment gekommen, wo man einen Punkt machen muss. Was nun die angeht, die an den Teufel glauben und ihn überall... ein bisschen sehen - auch sie wittern ihn nicht in dem "Tier von Devonshire". Denn abgesehen vom tragischen Schicksal des Hundes der Matthews' - wahrscheinlich nichts als ein purer Zufall - kann man nichts Diabolisches, ja nicht einmal etwas Böses an dem albernen Marsch auf dem Schnee finden. Das Ganze errinnert viel mehr an einen riesigen Schabernack - nur... es ist keiner! Das Tier von Devonshire ist und bleibt das vollkommene Rätsel. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang